


Blessed are the gods who have heard me

by ShadowsTakesAll



Series: ~Presents for the people I love~ [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Saturnalia's present
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsTakesAll/pseuds/ShadowsTakesAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Claro que quería a Jaime. No solo era su hermano, era el padre de sus tres hijos al fin y al cabo. No solo era un hermano para ella, tampoco un mero amante."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessed are the gods who have heard me

**Author's Note:**

> El mini fic esta libremente inspirado en un gifset que, al igual que la imagen del fic anterior, ni idea de donde esta para poder adjuntarlo, pero me lo paso la chica para la que es este fic y como se que es una de sus otp (“One True Pairing Se usa para referirse a esas parejas que "están destinadas a ser pareja” ¡Que no se nos olvide!) así que... :  
> Para mi queridisima Sena, que me aguantó en las buenas y en las malas. ¡Feliz Saturnalia!
> 
> Tambien disponible en mi págiona de DeviantArt: http://marquesa-luna.deviantart.com/  
> y Fanfiction: https://www.fanfiction.net/~marquiseofhearts

El mini fic esta libremente inspirado en un gifset que, al igual que la imagen del fic anterior, ni idea de donde esta para poder adjuntarlo, pero me lo paso la chica para la que es este fic y como se que es una de sus otp (“One True Pairing Se usa para referirse a esas parejas que "están destinadas a ser pareja” ¡Que no se nos olvide!) así que... :  
Para mi queridisima Sena, que me aguantó en las buenas y en las malas. ¡Feliz Saturnalia!

¿Donde estaba Jaime? Era la pregunta que Cersei se preguntaba cada día al despertar y cada noche antes de quedarse dormida en su alcoba vacía. Oh, y varias veces durante el día. Cuando veía a su hermano menor, cuando veía a su padre, cuando veía a su hijo Joffrey...  
La vida que podrían haber tenido si todo hubiera sido un poco más distinto era algo que se le pasaba constantemente por la cabeza.  
A veces, cuando estaba sola, se permitía unos minutos para fantasear una vida sin encuentros furtivos y sin mentiras. Solos él y ella en una gran casa llena de hijos. ¿No sería fantástico?

Cersei, tumbada sobre un diván, meneó la cabeza con brusquedad hacía el otro lado. No podía permitirse pensar en aquellas cosas. ¿Que pensarían? Que es una mujer. Una mujer débil y sentimental que no sabe valerse por si misma. Y odiaba sentirse de esa forma.  
¿No había luchado tanto por labrarse un hueco entre los hombres para ser algo más que una esposa guapa y madre? ¿Acaso no había hecho acopio de toda su inteligencia para ir obteniendo poder?  
¿Porque aun, después de tanto tiempo, pensaba en estas cosas tan... sentimentales?  
Claro que quería a Jaime. No solo era su hermano, era el padre de sus tres hijos al fin y al cabo. No solo era un hermano para ella, tampoco un mero amante.  
Lo sabía perfectamente aunque le costara aceptarlo y renunciar muchos de sus... principios...  
Pero lo bien que se sentía, aunque fuera por una milésima de segundo... lo bien que se sentía en sus brazos...

La puerta se abrió sin haber llamado con anterioridad, lo que no fue del agrado de Cersei. Se volteo con el ceño fruncido, dispuesta a echar de la alcoba a quien fuera que hubiera osado entrar sin llamar, cuando la figura (bastante desgastada) de Jaime le sorprendió mirándola.  
La Lannister dejo a un lado el pergamino que había estado leyendo (no, leyendo no, pero si mirando por encima) y se levantó.  
-¿Ja... Jaime? -Preguntó estupefacta la voz de Cersei, andando lentamente hacía la figura descuidada y mutilada que era su hermano al pie de la puerta.  
-¿Jaime... eres tu? -Volvió a susurrar extendiendo un poco los brazos, levemente temblorosa, y tocando por primera vez en mucho (demasiado) tiempo su cuerpo como si pensará que fuese a desaparecer en cuanto lo rozara.  
-Hola... Cersei -La saludó el hombre con una voz un poco ronca, rodeando su esbelta figura con la único brazo disponible que tenia. Jaime escondió la cabeza en el cuello de la mujer, respirando su aroma y dejando que el cabello rubio le acariciara la cara.  
-Vayámonos, Cersei -Susurró, apenas audible. -Vayámonos juntos, los dos, lejos de todo esto.  
Y por primera vez, Cersei estaba dispuesta a acceder.


End file.
